Mending your heart
by Happy-in-a-poncho
Summary: A Corpse Bride/Phantom of the the Opera crossover. What will happen when Erik Meets Emily?
1. Chapter 1: A new place

The butterflies swarmed back to earth. When they had arranged themselves into a girl, Emily began to weep, huge, heart-rending sobs that seemed to speak of the loneliness deep within her soul. As the tears swam down her cold cheeks, Emily wondered what her mother would say if she could see her. She would probably be scolded for being un-ladylike, but Emily didn't care. It wasn't as if anyone could see her.

When the tears had run their course, Emily stood up, smoothed her ragged dress down, discarded her veil over the stool she had been sat on. A bang echoed around the dark room that she now found herself in.

"Hello?" she called into the shadows of her new surroundings. "Is there anyone there?"

A candle flickered into life. There was no one there to light it. "At least I can see a little better now." Mused the Bride. She picked up the silver candlestick, and carried it over to the huge pipe organ in the corner. "How beautiful" she whispered in awe. Pieces of paper lay scattered over the keys, each one part of a score for an opera of some kind- 'Don Juan Triumphant'. She chose a song named 'Past the point of no return-first draft' and began to play, her fingers gliding lightly over each note.

Erik drew in his breath at the cheek of the girl. How dare she just waltz into his home, start using his things? She was an excellent player though, he would admit to that. Even though this tune was one he had rejected in favour of the dramatic one, she didn't play it in the calm, cool, ladylike way of most women of the time. She infused every note with emotion, the majors making you so happy that you could dance, and the minors making you want to weep. With one hand he picked up a mask, so he didn't to frighten the girl, and with the other he pulled aside the one-sided mirror he was hiding behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry, I had writer's block for a while! Here's chapter 2...**

Erik could barely stop himself gasping as he approached the young woman. The blue tinge that he had merely thought a trick of the light was her skin, her hair. And her face… her face… Although she had obviously once been beautiful, now she was now broken, bruised… rotten. Erik had never thought he should meet someone like himself, but here she was- an obviously alive girl, with a dead face.

Emily looked up, straight into a mirror. She whipped her head around., obviously terrified

"No, no, miss, I mean you no harm." Erik murmured. "I merely… You played beautifully." Emily's eyes were still wide, her mouth agape.

"But… I… I thought I was alone." Erik laughed.

"Not as alone as you thought, obviously." He smiled at her. "Are you alright?" Emily nodded, then shook her head. She burst once again into tears. Erik was obviously uncomfortable, but he reached an arm around her shoulder anyway. "Hush, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing" she sobbed "Only that yet another 'soul mate' has abandoned me."

"Join the club." Erik muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing"

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Erik's arm curled around Emily's shoulder, and Emily's head buried in his chest, until her shoulders stopped heaving, and she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

_Moonlight glistening on the snow, the leaves dancing in the breeze and Emily dancing with them, for the first time in so many years of darkness. Then her heart danced too, when Victor pressed his soft, warm hands to her shoulders…_

When Emily awoke, she realised she was in a strange place, in the arms of a strange man. She gave a small cry, and leapt up from the stool, pushing the man away. He looked at her with an amused expression on his face.

"It is alright, you are still safe." he smiled. "Can you not remember the events of last night?"

"Yes, yes I can now. Thank you…" it was then that Emily realised that she did not know this handsome stranger's name.

"Erik" the man said, with a small grin. "And you are…?"

"Emily" said Emily, shrugging slightly.

"Well, it is nice to meet you- _Emily"_

Erik was worried. No, that was an understatement, he was more than worried. This poor, blue girl, she was as cold as the grave. He, with his own _abnormality _was more tactful than some people, but even so, he needed to know _WHY. _

"Emily?" he asked.

"Yes, Erik?"

"If it is not too, shall we say, impertinent, may I ask why you are… that is, how you came to be, quite so cold." _'And blue' _he silently added. Emily sighed.

"Love" was all she would say, and Erik did not want to press the point any further.


End file.
